H T D !
by xXMyanaSnowXx
Summary: Happy Teachers Day!


**Happy Teachers Day! 16.5.16**

A five years old crimson haired boy sat beside his strawberry blonde older by 5 minutes fraternal twin while swinging his legs back and forth. His older brother was reading a book of classical Japanese literature. Boring. Karma likes to study but sorry he is a Math wheeze not some Literature geek. Plus he knew perfectly well that Gakushu read the book for the sake of getting a compliment from the teachers and creating a good impression on others. Totally different from Karma, the little devil. After all, both of them did live up their titles, the Fraternal Twin. Not just having different hair colour, they also has different personality. While Gakushu tried to impress others, Karma didn't give a damn about it. But it did not mean they are totally different, they, like many others twins, do have their similiarity. Both of them possessed good looks, clever brains, sly smile, affection for each other and the most foremost, right now, both of them is missing their father terribly.

* * *

Asano Gakuhou was working in his office. He is typing on the laptop with a speed that could rival Koro-sensei Mach 20 speed. He stopped typing when he had completed his work. Inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it out, the chairman glanced at his watch.

9.00 a.m.

The work had took his time for a while. Usually, he would not bothers with the time. But since today…..

Knocks at the door interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Enter."

A beautiful young woman entered the office and bowed to him. His secretary.

"Chairman, the event would start in a few minutes. Please head to the gymnasium, the teachers is waiting," said the secretary with her head bowing down. Gakuhou sighed.

"Yes I will, dismissed."

"Yes, Chairman."

* * *

Gakushu was getting more and more bored as time flies by. Their school had let the students back at 11a.m. because of Teachers Day and he was currently waits his father to come home from Kunigaoka Academy. His younger twin, Karma had fallen asleep on his lap for a while now. His devilish brother wasn't that evil actually. Karma also had his own cute side, such as when he slept and when he is having his asthma attack ….. OMG Gakushu you sound like a sadist!

He can't help it, his twin looks over the top when he is showing his cute crying face and the slow sniffle of him… Asano Gakushu, pull yourself together!

Well, back to the main topic, since today is Teachers Day, there would be celebrations, which mean their father would come home late. Gakushu sighed.

 _Its 1 in the evening now…_

He absent-mindedly touched a ticket inside his packet.

The date on the ticket is 16 May.

* * *

The people behind the stage, especially the teachers was in panic.

"Does anyone knows where the Chairman goes?" yelled a mid-aged teacher in panic.

"No!" someone yelled back.

"Crap, if he disappeared, who would deliver the speech?"

The clock showing 2 p.m.

* * *

Karma felt a sharp pain in his heart. Tears slowly welled in his eyes. He could felt tight squeeze on his hand. Gakushu was crying too.

 _Papa, where are you? You had promised…_

Suddenly footsteps echoes in front of them. A tall silhouette of an adult male appeared. Karma and Gakushu gasped at the same time. They both yelled,

"PAPA!"

Asano Gakuhou squatted down in front of his sons and hugged the sobbing children.

"Sorry, Papa late. Do Papa disappoint Papa's little princes?"

"…N…no…, Papa…..arrived….." muffled Karma in the suit Gakuhou wearing.

"…So….it is….hic…good…enough….." continued Gakushu.

Releasing his hug and wiping both of his sons' tears, he smiled and hold both his sons' hand,

"Well, then let go, should we?"

"Umm." Both of them said with a bright smile on the face and two children tickets to the National Zoo in their pockets.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At night, Gakuhou laid between his children. Usually, he slept lone, but tonight both of them really wanted to sleep with their father, so, one thing leads to another, now there they were, on the king sized bed in the Master bedroom.

"Papa…"

"Yes."

Two pair of little hands hugged his arms.

"Thank you of being our teacher." Gakushu.

"Papa teaches us a lot of things ever since we were born." Karma.

Shuffles of movements. Two warm pecks were landed on Gakuhou cheeks. After that, two warm head rested themselves on the crook of Gakuhou's shoulder.

"Happy Teachers Day, Papa." whispered two little voices, before the humans on the bed drifted into a place filled with happiness, sweetness, warmness and of course, strawberry milk, for the youngest.

 **Hehe, Happy late Teachers Day! Sorry for the lateness, but my school organized Sports Festival on 16 May, so….**

 **I don't know about the existence of Teachers Day in other countries, so…**

 **BTW, I dedicated those stories to the children of teacher that understand the loneliness that only children of teachers understand, as I am one of them (both of my parents is teachers, yeah so I was raised by my late grandmother).**

 **Well, that all for now, see you all soon!**


End file.
